The proposed research investigates memory for information about people. The first experiments test and extend a simple network model which predicts the relative recall of information that is congruent and incongruent with personality trait impressions of people. A second set of experiments studies the forms of causal attribution and conflict resolution that appear as subjects form an impression of another person. A third set of experiments investigates the effects varying delay between study and recall on memory for facts about people. Finally, a fourth set of experiments extends the application of the network memory model in research on the effect of trial verdicts on the recall of facts from legal trials. It is claimed that this research is fundamental to an adequate psychological theory of person perception encompassing the phenomena of impression formation, implicit personality theory, and jury decision-making.